Acklay
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = Diversen (Mutant Acklay) | lengte = 3,05 meter | gewicht = 1.200 kilogram | leeftijd = | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Vendaxa | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} De Acklay was een gevaarlijk roofdier met zes poten en drie ogen van de planeet Vendaxa. Het bezat eigenschappen van een amfibie en een schaaldier. Fysiologie Acklay waren oorspronkelijk afkomstig van de tropische planeet Vendaxa waar ze in het dichtbevolkte ecosysteem vooral joegen op de Lemnai en onder water op scholen van vissen die ze allemaal tesamen opslokten in hun bek. Acklays hadden een bek vol scherpe tanden om prooien mee te vangen en een gepantserd lijf van een schaaldier. Met hun kleine ogen konden ze onder water kijken en in het felle zonlicht van Vendaxa maar eigenlijk zagen Acklay niet erg goed. Ze bezaten een benig nekschild dat diende voor het beschermen van de gevoelige hals en het droeg bij aan de agressieve uitstraling van de Acklay. Hun rug was ook bedekt met een pantser. Ze gebruikten hun lange poten om van op een afstand hun prooi te raken en liefst door de prooi aan de grond vast te pinnen. Zo hoefden ze zich ook minder zorgen te maken over hun buik die niet bepantserd was doordat ze van op afstand konden toeslaan. Hun maag kon grote hoeveelheden voedsel aan en kon zich uitrekken. Jagen & Export Als de Acklays in de nacht gingen jagen, gebruikten ze hun klauwen als speren om prooien zoals Lemnai te vangen. Dit deden ze met behulp van een orgaan genaamd Silphum dat onderaan hun kin hing. Dit orgaan kon de warmte en statische eigenschappen van prooien opsporen. Deze prooidieren werden dan vastgeklemd en verpulverd door de grote scharen die eigenlijk de reusachtige vingertoppen waren van de Acklay. Het pantser van een Acklay werd gebruikt om schilden van te maken. Tegen modernere wapens en technologie bood het echter geen goede verdediging meer en werden de pantsers meestal gebruikt als trofee. Net zoals vele gevaarlijke dieren werd de Acklay geëxporteerd naar andere planeten als Felucia en Geonosis om te worden gebruikt als bewakers of om te strijden in arena's. 250px|thumb|left|Acklay Geonosis Toen de Geonosians meer en meer contracten begonnen binnen te halen, presenteerden sommige partners regelmatig exotische diersoorten. De Acklay was één van deze dieren die interesse lokte van de Geonosians om te laten optreden in de Petranaki Arenas. Ze werden geïmporteerd en raakten snel gewoon aan de brute leefwereld van Geonosis. De Acklay braken los en trokken naar de Ebon Sea waar ze het dominante roofdier werden en waar er zich zelfs een ras ontwikkelde van Mutant Acklays door chemische stoffen die vrijkwamen van de Golbah Pit. Op Geonosis kenden de Acklay slechts één natuurlijke vijand, de Merdeth. Toen Poggle the Lesser de macht greep van de Stalgasin Hive maakte hij op een Acklay zijn intrede in de High Audience Chamber. In de Petranaki Arena op Geonosis werden Acklay gehouden om tegen gevangen te laten vechten. In 22 BBY werd een Acklay ingezet om het op te nemen tegen Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Padmé Amidala in de Petranaki Arena. De Acklay koos Obi-Wan uit die verbaasd was over de sterkte van de Acklay. Kenobi kon de aanvallen van de klauwen ontwijken en kon zich iets beter verdedigen nadat hij een Geonosian Static Pike had kunnen bemachtigen. Hij raakte de Acklay met de speer maar het dier beet het wapen simpelweg in twee met zijn krachtige kaken. Kenobi kon tijdelijk ontkomen maar toen de Battle of Geonosis uitbrak, dwaalde de Acklay nog steeds rond in de arena waar het een gevaar vormde voor Jedi en Battle Droid. Uiteindelijk was het Obi-Wan die de Acklay kon doden. Met een Lightsaber hakte Kenobi de poten van het dier door en gaf het daarna de genadestoot. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Battlefront II Bron *Acklay in de Databank * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Official Star Wars Fact Files * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Nonsentients